The present invention relates to a universal head for rotating vertically (tilting) in both direction the Camera, e.g. a video camera, cinematograph camera unit, and, in particular, to a counter-balancing mechanism for practically balancing rotative moments caused by the movement of the gravity center of the unit by the weight of said camera.
When a camera set on a camera mounting table is rotated (tilted) downwards, it is tilted so rapidly by the rotative moment like the free fall thereof. To prevent this and facilitate such a tilting operation, it is desirable to provide a counter-balance on the camera mounting support.
So far there have been encountered some cases where because of rollers lying transversely in a box-like space above the base support, these counter-balancing mechanism have some limitations on the length of a spring for such a balancing; and therefore a large-size of the unit has been imperative to achieve a perfect balancing. In addition, there has occurred a need to use expensive needle bearings for supporting spring receiving seats.